Thomas' Aussie Football Adventure
Thomas' Aussie Football Adventure is a video series made in partnership with the Australian Football League and Mattel Creations on the official YouTube channel with the first series being released between July and September of 2017 and the second series was released in August 2018. The episodes are also uploaded onto the official AFL Kids YouTube channel. The episodes were written by Tim Bain. The videos are narrated by Mark Moraghan with John Hasler starring as Thomas; Matthew Richardson, a former AFL star, as Shane; Sabrina Frederick-Traub, a current AFL Womens player, as Tracy; and Gary Ablett Jr., a current AFL player, as Gary. The Australian cast recorded at the AFL House. The series is animated in the same style as the Really Useful Around the World and Great Race Friends Near and Far segments. Series 1 Thomas Visits Shane from Melbourne Thomas Visits Shane from Melbourne is the first episode in the series. It was released early on the official YouTube channel on 3 July 2017, but was removed shortly after its release. The video was then uploaded again on the official AFL Kids channel on 10 July 2017, with an introduction by Dayne Zorko, before the original video was restored on the 11 July 2017. Plot Thomas arrives at the historic Flinders Street Station where he is met by his friend Shane the Train, who needs Thomas to help him transport some stranded Western Bulldogs Football Team players and fans from Footscray Station to the iconic MCG for a match. Characters * Thomas * Shane * Tracy * Jack and Kylie * Western Bulldogs Football Team players * Sodor United Football Team (do not speak) Locations * Australia * Flinders Street Station * Footscray Station * Melbourne Cricket Ground (MCG) * Yarra River * Melbourne Arts Centre * Island of Sodor (mentioned) Cast * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator and Bulldogs Players * John Hasler as Thomas * Matthew Richardson as Shane * Sabrina Frederick-Traub as Tracy * Teresa Gallagher as Jack and Kylie Video File:Thomas Visits Shane from Melbourne Thomas Dreams of Playing Australian Football Thomas Dreams of Playing Australian Football is the second episode in the series. It was uploaded on to the Official YouTube Channel on 8 August 2017 and the AFL Kids Channel on 9 August 2017, with a introduction by Dyson Heppell. Plot Thomas learns footy from his new friends Kylie and Jack. He loves Australian Football so much he dreams of being part of a game. Can you imagine Thomas playing football? Characters * Thomas * Percy * Emily * Shane * Jack and Kylie * Western Bulldogs Football Team players Locations * Australia * Melbourne Cricket Ground (MCG) * Island of Sodor (mentioned) Cast * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator and Bulldogs Players * John Hasler as Thomas * Matthew Richardson as Shane, the Football Commentator and the spectators * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Jack and Kylie * Nigel Pilkington as Percy Video File:Thomas Dreams of Playing Australian Football Thomas Coaches his First Game of Footy! Thomas Coaches his First Game of Footy! is the third video in the series. It was uploaded to the Official YouTube Channel on 6 September 2017 and the AFL Kids Channel on 7 September 2017, with an introduction by Dyson Heppell. Plot Thomas takes football players and fans back to Footscray Station and Kylie and Jack tell him about the amazing game they just saw. Thomas wishes he could have seen it! Kylie and Jack play Auskick, a version of Australian Rules Football for kids at their local park. As Thomas can’t join them he helps coach them instead. Watch Thomas as he learns more about AFL. Characters * Thomas * Shane * Jack and Kylie * Percy (does not speak) * Emily (does not speak) * Jack and Kylie's friends (do not speak) Locations * Australia * Melbourne Cricket Ground (MCG) * Melbourne Arts Centre * Footscray Station * Island of Sodor Cast * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * John Hasler as Thomas * Matthew Richardson as Shane * Teresa Gallagher as Jack and Kylie Goofs * The uploading of this video on the official Thomas & Friends YouTube channel glitches for eight seconds and freezes in place, missing out the bit where Jack explains that there are no rails in the park. This mistake is not an issue on the uploading from the Thomas & Friends UK channel. * Thomas' number is missing when he says he would love to be the team coach. Video File:Thomas Coaches His First Game of Footy! Thomas Goes to the AFL Grand Final Thomas Goes to the AFL Grand Final is the first series finale. It was uploaded to the Official UK YouTube Channel on 26th September 2017. Plot Thomas has become a huge AFL fan and is very excited about the Grand Final. Thomas, Shane and Tracy watch the game together and Thomas learns how fun it is to cheer your team. Will Thomas get to live out his dream of playing in the AFL? Characters * Thomas * Shane * Tracy * Jack and Kylie Locations * Australia * Melbourne Cricket Ground (MCG) * Island of Sodor (mentioned) Cast * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * John Hasler as Thomas * Matthew Richardson as Shane and the announcer * Sabrina Frederick-Traub as Tracy * Teresa Gallagher as Jack and Kylie Video File:Thomas Goes to the AFL Grand Final Series 2 Thomas and the Brownlow Medal Thomas and the Brownlow Meadal is the first episode in the second series. It was released on the official YouTube channel on 7 August 2018. Plot Thomas is working in Melbourne, Australia and sees his friend Shane. He is just in time for the AFL Grand Final week and a special awards ceremony called the Brownlow Medal. Characters * Thomas * Shane * Gary * Brownlow Medal Winner * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Ashima (cameo) Locations * Australia * Melbourne Cricket Ground (MCG) * Island of Sodor (mentioned) Cast *Mark Moraghan as the Narrator *John Hasler as Thomas *Matthew Richardson as Shane *Gary Ablett Jr. as Gary *Keith Wickham as the Brownlow Medal Winner Video File:Thomas and the Brownlow Medal Adventure in Adelaide Adventure in Adelaide is the second episode in the second series. It was released on the official YouTube channel on 7 August 2018. Plot The AFL Premiership Cup is missing! Thomas and Shane must travel to Adelaide, Australia in search of it. Thomas meets new and old friends along the way and gets to watch his first AFL Women's match. Characters *Thomas *Shane *Tracy Locations *Australia *Adelaide *Adelaide Oval *Rundle Mall Cast *Mark Moraghan as the Narrator *John Hasler as Thomas *Matthew Richardson as Shane *Sabrina Frederick-Traub as Tracy and the AFL Women's Players Video File:Adventure in Adelaide The AFL Premiership Cup The AFL Premership Cup is the second series finale. It was released on the official YouTube channel on 7 August 2018. Plot Thomas and Shane arrive back in Melbourne, Australia just in time for the Grand Final Parade. But the AFL Premiership Cup is still missing! Will Thomas find the cup before Gary the Ute has to carry it in the big parade? Characters *Thomas *Shane *Gary *Jack and Kylie *Brownlow Medal Winner *An Umpire *The Other Two Parade Utes (cameo) Locations *Australia *Melbourne Cricket Ground (MCG) *Flinders Street Station Cast *Mark Moraghan as the Narrator and the Umpire *John Hasler as Thomas *Matthew Richardson as Shane *Gary Ablett Jr. as Gary *Teresa Gallagher as Jack and Kylie *Keith Wickham as the Brownlow Medal Winner Video File:The AFL Premiership Cup Trivia * There is no real station at the MCG as shown in the videos, but Richmond Station is around the opposite side of the MCG behind a training ground (Punt Road Oval). * The intro was changed in season two. The background lines became more prominant, and Jack and Kylie were redrawn, being more curved and have larger eyes, gaining white behind the pupils. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Promotional Videos